


Art: Reunion

by LFB72



Series: LFB72's Drabble Series [8]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Art, Canon Era, Happy Ending, M/M, Post-Battle, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 19:02:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9780773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LFB72/pseuds/LFB72
Summary: Merlin left five years ago, Arthur hopes he has done enough to get him to come  back.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a drabble I wrote a while ago.
> 
> Chapter two contains four drabbles that can be read separately or as a sequence, leading up to this reunion. Many thanks to Caldera32, my beta.

[ ](http://imgur.com/NZre2NI)

Reunion:

Arthur surveys the battlefield, the rivers of blood and the masses of bodies lying in the dirt. It's finally over; Camelot is victorious. Morgana and her army are defeated - now perhaps there is a chance for peace.

They were losing before he appeared astride a dragon, wielding a staff and commanding a host of druids. Merlin was incredible, quick and fearless. He controlled the elements, bent nature to his will – the enemy never stood a chance.

Arthur's skin prickles; he turns and Emrys stands before him.

Arthur's shocked by his appearance - still slender but broad-shouldered and world weary. "My Lord, the years have been kind."

A shadow flickers over Merlin's features at the formality, then his eyes twinkle."I wish I could say the same."

Glancing at his mud- and-blood splattered armour Arthur sighs, lips twitching. "Thank you, Merlin. I don't know how I survived the last five years without your compliments."

Merlin pauses, becoming serious. "You became a great king, one your people can be proud of."

"And you; your people?"

"The same." He smiles. "The rumours… they're true? You intend to lift the ban on magic?"

"Yes." Arthur grabs his hair in frustration. "I don't know what I'm doing. I'm out of my depth."

"You need an advisor?"

"No. I need my friend."

Merlin crosses the gap in seconds, wrapping his arms tightly around his king.

Silence stretches.

"I missed you," Arthur manages, pulling away.

"I didn't go far."

Arthur nods. "I thought I sensed you sometimes. We had a lot of luck with falling branches."

"I'm sorry I couldn't save Uther."

"Why?"

"He was your father."

Arthur's eyes close. "I don't deserve your friendship."

"It wasn't lost. You need me, Arthur and I need you, time and distance can't change that."

"Merlin?"

"Hmm?"

"Fancy being Court Sorcerer?"

He breaks into a wide grin."I thought you'd never ask."

The End

 

 

 


	2. Events leading up to this: Beginning, Middle and End.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin tells Morgana about his magic which has dire consequences but everything works out alright in the end.
> 
> Four drabbles that can be read sequentially, depicting Morgana's betrayal, Arthur's reaction and the aftermath of it all.  
> Eclipse is an alternative scenario to The Truth Hurts

**The Beginning : Destiny and Doom:**

 

Merlin pulls at the chains but they do not yield. He shouts into the darkness but no one answers. He yearns to see Arthur but knows it's too late.

He was a fool; Kilgharrah told him she was the darkness to his light, Gaius warned him to keep his magic secret but he didn't listen.

" _Tell her that her powers aren't something to be afraid of."_

" _I can't."_

" _I could speak to her."_

" _No, Merlin."_

When Morgana confided in him she looked so vulnerable, terrified and young. He answered her pleas with his heart - revealing his gift.

She's steeped in power and potential, he honed her talent and taught her control. So proud and unburdened; he fails to see the signs.

Initially she's grateful for his help but becomes increasingly impatient, bold and bitter. On learning the true extent of his gifts she challenges him.

"Why do we cower from Uther when we're so strong? Why accept losses when we could stop the pain?"

He begs her to see reason and wait a little longer for change - she does so reluctantly.

Morgause arrives, filling her sister's head with all kinds of possibilities, acts he does not agree with and tries to stop. They argue, together the witches are powerful but he's Emrys - the greatest of them all.

Morgana has the ear of the king and she whispers.

It comes as a shock when he's arrested, when Arthur slaps on the iron and reads out his crimes. He tries to explain but the prince chokes on his words and won't meet his eye.

As he's led away, Morgana catches his sleeve.

"I'm sorry; you gave me no choice. There was no other way."

 

******

**Middle: The Truth Hurts:**

 

Morgana laces delicate fingers around the bars. "You left me no choice, Merlin."

"There is always a choice, Morgana." He comes as close as his restraints allow. "What will you do now your path is clear?"

Her laughter echoes in the dank surroundings. "So you can foil our plans and tell Arthur?"

"He hates me."

"You'd still warn him, try to protect him."

Merlin dips his head, knowing it's true.

"Your death will finally provoke the druids into action."

"They're pacifists!"

"Not when their saviour is murdered – you'll be a martyr, Emrys. Achieve in death what you were too afraid to do in life."

"You want a war?"

"I want justice. I want magic to be free."

"Arthur could give you that. He's a good man; he just needs time," Merlin bit his lip. "I needed more time."

"You wasted your time and Arthur clapped you in irons. You're weak and naive; you never deserved such power."

"I protected those I love, this kingdom - even you."

"You're a disgrace; you let your kin die!" She screams, breathing hard and gripping the bars.

Merlin bows his head, then slowly looks up.

"As do you, Morgana."

Her eyes flash gold. Merlin is thrown across the cell, hitting his head against the wall. She picks up her skirt, turns on her heel, and waltzes out the dungeon.

Arthur emerges from his hiding place and opens the cell with a shaky hand. He kneels down, gently wiping the blood from Merlin's temple, unlocks the restraints then walks toward the door, slipping out.

"Thank you."

Arthur freezes. He turns to face Merlin. "You need to go."

"I can't protect you."

"You can't do anything if you're dead, now go."

Merlin embraces his friend then runs. After an hour, Arthur rings the warning bell and misdirects the guards.

 

******

 

**Eclipse: Alternative scenario to the Truth Hurts:**

 

A drum beats as Merlin is led onto the platform, his bonds so tight he struggles to walk. A hush descends on the courtyard; the only sound is flags fluttering.

Morgana smirks and Uther bursts with pride as Arthur reads out his sentence. He can hear the slight waver in the prince's voice, knows his hands are shaking, but his gaze remains locked on his former friend.

Arthur finishes and Merlin begins to speak.

"Silence!" Uther bangs his fist.

"No, father. I need to hear this."

Arthur nods at Merlin.

"I was born with magic. I use it for good, for you. I don't regret that."

Uther shouts but a large shadow falls across the citadel and his words are drowned by screams.

Morgana creates a shield to defend herself then, realising her mistake, flees.

A majestic bronze dragon lands in the square. Arrows and steal glance off its sides as the beast advances on a cowering king.

"Not so easy to face me without my chains is it, Uther?"

Arthur steps forward, lone and defiant.

"Save your energy young prince; my lord prevents me from taking my revenge. You owe your lives to his clemency."

"Let him show himself and fight me like a man," Arthur challenges, sword held high.

A tall, slim figure steps from the shadows, free of chains. "I do not wish to fight, Arthur - I never have."

All attempts to slay the beast cease; the crowd watches as the two men stare at each other.

"I always thought you were honourable - destined to be the greatest king ever to rule. I guess I was wrong."

Merlin turns his back, sits astride the dragon, then rises into the sky.

" _Make me believe again, Arthur."_

"I will." He whispers, "I promise."

 

******

**The End: Reunion:**

Arthur surveys the battlefield, the rivers of blood and the masses of bodies lying in the dirt. It's finally over; Camelot is victorious. Morgana and her army are defeated - now perhaps there is a chance for peace.

They were losing before he appeared astride a dragon, wielding a staff and commanding a host of druids. Merlin was incredible, quick and fearless. He controlled the elements, bent nature to his will – the enemy never stood a chance.

Arthur's skin prickles; he turns and Emrys stands before him.

Arthur's shocked by his appearance - still slender but broad-shouldered and world weary. "My Lord, the years have been kind."

A shadow flickers over Merlin's features at the formality, then his eyes twinkle."I wish I could say the same."

Glancing at his mud- and-blood splattered armour Arthur sighs, lips twitching. "Thank you, Merlin. I don't know how I survived the last five years without your compliments."

Merlin pauses, becoming serious. "You became a great king, one your people can be proud of."

"And you; your people?"

"The same." He smiles. "The rumours… they're true? You intend to lift the ban on magic?"

"Yes." Arthur grabs his hair in frustration. "I don't know what I'm doing. I'm out of my depth."

"You need an advisor?"

"No. I need my friend."

Merlin crosses the gap in seconds, wrapping his arms tightly around his king.

Silence stretches.

"I missed you," Arthur manages, pulling away.

"I didn't go far."

Arthur nods. "I thought I sensed you sometimes. We had a lot of luck with falling branches."

"I'm sorry I couldn't save Uther."

"Why?"

"He was your father."

Arthur's eyes close. "I don't deserve your friendship."

"It wasn't lost. You need me, Arthur and I need you, time and distance can't change that."

"Merlin?"

"Hmm?"

"Fancy being Court Sorcerer?"

He breaks into a wide grin."I thought you'd never ask."

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote a series of drabbles posted on fanfiction.net, here is the link if anyone is interested in reading more https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11092629/1/Drabble-Collection

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Time and Distance (The Reunion Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11130135) by [glim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/glim/pseuds/glim)




End file.
